This invention relates in general to vehicle hub and brake assemblies and in particular to an improved hub extender adapted for use in such a vehicle hub and brake assembly.
One example of a known vehicle hub and brake assembly having a hub extender is illustrated in prior art FIG. 1. As shown therein, the vehicle hub and brake assembly, indicated generally at 100, is associated with a driven front wheel of a vehicle and includes a hub 102, a hub extender 104, and a brake rotor 106. The hub 102 includes a generally stepped body having an opened inboard end 108, an opened outboard end 110, and a generally axially extending main body 112. The main body 112 of the hub 102 includes internal splines 112a for receiving mating external splines provided on an axle (not shown) for rotatably connecting the hub 102 to the axle for rotation therewith. The main body 112 of the hub 102 also includes a generally radially outwardly extending flange 114. The flange 114 includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced holes 114a formed therein (only one of such holes 114a is illustrated in FIG. 1).
The hub extender 104 includes an inboard flange 118, an outboard flange 120, and a generally axially extending main body 122. The inboard flange 118 of the hub extender 104 is provided with a plurality of stud receiving holes 118a formed therein (only one of such stud receiving holes 118a is shown in FIG. 1). The outboard flange 120 of the hub extender 104 is provided with a plurality of stud receiving holes 120a formed therein (only one of such stud receiving holes 120a is shown in FIG. 1). The stud receiving holes 120b receive wheel studs 122 and nuts (not shown) for securing a vehicle wheel (not shown) to the flange 120 of the hub extender 104.
To secure the hub 102, rotor 106, and hub extender 104 together for rotation with one another, a plurality of mounting studs 126 (only one of such mounting studs 126 is shown in FIG. 1) and nuts 128 are used. Each of the mounting studs 126 extends through a hole 106a of the rotor 106, the hole 114a of the hub 102, and the hole 118a of the hub extender 104.